Another Misstep
by beanza3
Summary: And it all comes apart... Was Hannah the catalyst, or the wreaking ball? Either way, they will never be the same.   B B
1. Chapter 1

Another Misstep

When you die, you are burned, broken, tossed in a dump, left to whether the world. Decomposing until all that is left is a pile of bones. Then you wait, wait to be found, to be discovered to be identified… to be remembered. When you're killed, you get tossed away, like you could just disappear. As if the emotion that went into killing you never existed at all, as if you never existed at all. But you do. You can't just be erased, and are found, someday. Because you existed. Because you where here, seen on this earth and making an impression, because you are _strong_, dammit. Strong.

When you are lost you don't expect to be found. Just lie there forever until you dissaper. But you can't, because you're here. You have a voice, a presence, even if it's so fade it all but disappears, it's still there.

And when you created walls, you're safe. Nothing can enter, attack and leave ruin in their wake. No one can hurt you, unless you let them. And then you will never be that foolish again. But you're not safe by letting your walls come in, let people build a little town to come and go as they please, changing you without your consent. Because then, when the walls are gone, you're weak. Fragile. Like a baby bird fallen from the nest you are injured, broken, left to waste away unable to do anything other than cry for help.

And when you finally build up your walls again, after slogging through mud, chopping wood and carving stone, you don't let them down for just anyone.

Because then you're a fool.

Even an annoying psychologist and the man who you once loved, the man who you'd trust with your life: your partner. Because he's the one who broke you, and you are not a fool.

But you are angry, and let out everything, just because there are walls, doesn't mean there isn't an army behind them.

"Dr. Brennan, I think you should explain why you are being so aggressive and uncooperative today." Sweets sat back in his chair, concern etched on his face. She hated it, and him, and the man sitting next to her. No, hate was too strong. She only wanted to punch him, but it wasn't his fault. All humans were, essentially, slaves to upbringing and human faults.

"I really have nothing to say, Dr. Sweets. Is that so surprising? I'm focused on the case, is that not more important than a silly evaluation?"

He just sighed, expecting a similar response. Or at least she hoped he expected a response like that. He had known her for years and she expected that that knowledge, coupled with his doctorates, would give him some semi-balance of human knowledge.

"Why is this case so important to you?" She heard Booth sigh and shift in his seat. She wanted to leave too.

"Why is this line of questioning so important to you, Dr. Sweets?" He laughed. He had the gall to laugh at her, before replying.

"Because you _two_," he accented the word, leaving no doubt he was speaking to both of them. "Are acting abnormally. And that's bad."

"Why, Sweets?" Booth asked, not even moving from his lounge on the opposite side of the couch. "If something's wrong we'll work it out on our own… We always do." The last statement was addressed to Bones, who ignored him, focusing on the wall. Okay, maybe something was wrong.

Sweets noticed it too. "Dr. Breenan," he asked. "Don't you have something to say to Agent Booth? Dr. Breenan? Dr. Breenan?"

Booth moved, finally, leaning into her face comically, "Bones? You awake?"

He did not expect her reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Writing this part of the fight was like pulling teeth… They're just to avoid-y in this season… **

**Anyway, I don't own Bones, If I did Hannah wouldn't exist, blah blah blah… The real showdown is coming up soon… *evil grin* **

It was a joke, it was cataclysmic, it consisted of only one movement. Bones, startled, jerked backwards, flinching away from him. He froze, and their eyes met for the first time in months. Everyone was silent for a moment as thoughts crashed through their head, the same one regurgitating itself. What the hell just happened?

So, of course, Sweets had to speak. "What was that?" No answer. "There is totally something going on between you two." No answer. "Are you cheating on Hannah, Agent Booth?" That got a response.

"What," Booth whirled around. "What the hell made you think that?"

Bones was slower at coming to his conclusion, "wait, you mean Booth and me? Are you kidding me? I understand but, _you_ Sweets! "

Up to his knees in hot water, he just kept digging deeper. "Agent Booth, Dr. Breenan, there is obviously something going on between the two of you, and I just assumed… after what we had spoken about almost a year earlier… you two… No?"

She was pale, stricken, and almost angry. Booth was red and most defiantly combustible. And then, like sodium and water, they exploded off each other. "Wait, what do you mean you _understand_?"

"Well, after we told him about our first case, it gave him a factual basis to come to the conclusion that we had feelings for each other. I just assumed he knew both of us well enough to-"

"_Factual basis?"_

Her eyes narrowed at his jeering term. "Yes, Booth, Factual basis. Do I need to spell it out for you –not that I would actua-"

"I get it, Bones, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh really?"

Dr. Sweets tried to intervene, this whole operation was getting out of control. "Dr. Breenan, Agent Booth why don't we all just simmer down?"

"Simmer down? You insinuated that I'd be cheating on my girlfriend if I could! With her!"

"Me?" Bones tried to gain control of herself, but she was veering wildly of the tracks. "What-" she took a deep –hard- breath and tried to force herself into compliance. "Booth, let's just go."

"Why? So he can think that we'll go off to have sex?"

She tried to make him see logic, reason… but that never worked. "Booth, with our history, it's logical to conclude that…"

His glare cut her off. "Don't you dare, Bones, don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what? Be logical? That's me, Booth. Deal with it, I'm not about to change, not for you, not like this." She glared at him, and was surprised at the hurt that flicked on his face. She then realized how she had mirrored the words said almost a year earlier.

"Booth-" But it was too late.

"If you say so," he stalked out, Bones looked at Sweets for a moment, then followed him.

"Booth," she yelled, frustrated. He stopped. After thanking God (in a non-literal way) she spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" His voice was gruff, but tinged with anger and sadness.

She opened her mouth, but Hannah flashed into her mind. No, she couldn't do this, not to both of them. She compartmentalized, blanked her face, and retracted the statement, "Nothing… Never mind."

"What the hell, Bones. You don't talk to me anymore. What's wrong?" Booth stepped towards her, concern in his eyes. But he was too close, and she felt trapped.

"We talk, a lot, but I have to go… Now." She brushed past him, moving as quickly as she could without running. If she could just get to the lab, Booth would drop it, and everything would be fine.


End file.
